canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Parent
A parent was a person in custody of a child. Appearances * Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III * The Phantom Menace * Attack of the Clones * The Clone Wars film * The Gungan General (Mentioned Only) * Innocents of Ryloth (Mentioned Only) * Tales from Wild Space: A Small Push * Children of the Force * Death Trap (Mentioned Only) * R2 Come Home (Mentioned Only) * Lethal Trackdown (Mentioned Only) * The Deserter * Lightsaber Lost * Nightsisters (Appear in flashback) * Overlords (Vision) * Altar of Mortis * Ghosts of Mortis * Padawan Lost * Wookiee Hunt * Heroes on Both Sides * Deception (Mentioned Only) * A Friend in Need (Mentioned Only) * A War on Two Fronts (Mentioned Only) * The Soft War (Mentioned Only) * Tipping Points (Mentioned Only) * Point of No Return (Mentioned Only) * To Catch a Jedi * The Rise of Clovis (Mentioned Only) * Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V (Vision) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV (Appear in flashback) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape * Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark (Mentioned Only) * Ahsoka * Tarkin (Appear in flashback) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII (Vision) * TK-462 * Most Wanted * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV * Solo: Expanded Edition * Rebel Rising * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part III * Thrawn, Part V * Thrawn, Part VI * Lost Stars * Lost Stars webcomic * Rise of the Rebels (Mentioned Only) * Ezra's Gamble * Spark of Rebellion (Mentioned Only) * Fighter Flight (Mentioned Only) * Breaking Ranks (Mentioned Only) * Gathering Forces (Picture only) * Path of the Jedi (Mentioned Only) * Sabotaged Supplies (Mentioned Only) * Vision of Hope (Mentioned Only) * Call to Action (Mentioned Only) * Legacy (Vision) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * A Princess on Lothal (Picture only) * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles * The Wrong Crowd * Homecoming * The Thune Cargo * Twilight of the Apprentice (Mentioned Only) * Hera's Heroes * An Inside Man (Picture only) * Trials of the Darksaber (Mentioned Only) * Legacy of Mandalore * Zero Hour * Heroes of Mandalore * Family Reunion – and Farewell * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! (Mentioned Only) * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * Rogue One Graphic Novel * Rogue One, Part I * Rogue One, Part III * Rogue One, Part IV * Rogue One, Part V (Appear in flashback) * Rogue One, Part VI (Appear in flashback) * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy (Mentioned Only) * The Bucket * Rites * Beru Whitesun Lars (Mentioned Only) * We Don't Serve Their Kind Here (Mentioned Only) * The Kloo Horn Cantina Caper (Mentioned Only) * Laina * Sparks (Mentioned Only) * Grounded (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad * One Thousand Levels Down * Chewie and the Courageous Kid * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part II * Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I * Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II * Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III * Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part '' * ''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI * Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II * Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III * Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV * Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V * Inbrief (Appear in flashback) * The Empire Strikes Back * Luke Skywalker vs. Darth Vader – Join Me * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * Captured on Cloud City * Moving Target (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD * Turning Point * Aftermath * Life Debt * Empire's End * Last Shot * Tales from Wild Space: Family Affair, Part 2 * The Legends of Luke Skywalker (Mentioned Only) * Scorched (Mentioned Only) * Bloodline * Phasma * Rules of the Game (Mentioned Only) * Tales from Wild Space: Stop, Thief! (Mentioned Only) * Before the Awakening * Secrets and Holograms * Bibo * Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * Flight Log * Cobolt Squadron (Mentioned Only) * Bomber Command * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1 (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * The Last Jedi, Part II * The Last Jedi, Part III * The Last Jedi, Part IV * The Last Jedi, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Tales from Wild Space: The Best Pet (Mentioned Only) * Porgs! * Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4 Sources * Princess Leia: Royal Rebel * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Darth Vader: Sith Lord * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Dawn of Rebellion * Bespin in the Databank